The present invention relates to devices for diagnosing malfunctions in vehicles, and more particularly to a device and method for retrieving error codes from a vehicle data port, and for using the error codes so retrieved to diagnose the malfunction of the automobile.
Vehicles, in particular, motorized vehicles such as automobiles and light duty trucks are complex machines with thousands of various parts that perform a vast array of operations that permit the vehicle to be operated by the user. As with any such complex machine, malfunctions occur in one or more parts of the vehicle from time to time.
Formerly, most vehicle malfunctions were relatively easy to diagnose and repair, especially on vehicles manufactured prior to 1970. Malfunctions on these older vehicles were typically easy to diagnose and repair because the vehicles were relatively simple, and their operating systems, such as engines and controls were primarily mechanical in nature, thus facilitating a relatively simple diagnosis of malfunctions when they occurred. However, such has not been the case for the last 30 years or so.
Since the early 1970s, vehicles have become substantially more complex, as a result of a variety of factors, including governmental regulations that mandated that vehicles pollute less, and consume fuel more efficiently. Additionally, the advent of consumer-available computerization, when coupled with consumer demand for convenience features such as electric windows, doors, door locks, and the like, have caused recently manufactured vehicles to become substantially more complex than their pre-1970s counterparts.
Most cars manufactured prior to 1970 could be serviced adequately, and have their problems diagnosed by consumers, or mechanics equipped with only rudimentary mechanical tools. However, the increasingly electronic-driven nature of new vehicles has made it difficult for consumers to either diagnose malfunctions in their vehicles or to repair them. Even professional mechanics must now rely on sophisticated electronic equipment to diagnose and repair vehicular malfunctions.
To better aid in the diagnosis of such vehicular malfunctions, passenger cars have been required, since 1996, to include an on-board diagnostic port (OBD port), or a diagnostic link connector (DLC). An OBD and DLC essentially comprises a plug-in type connector that is coupled to the on-board computer in the vehicle. The on-board computer is coupled to various sensors at various places within the vehicle, to sense the existence of a malfunction in the various locations of the vehicle. By plugging in an appropriate xe2x80x9cscannerxe2x80x9d device into the OBD or DLC, error codes can be retrieved from OBD or DLC. These error codes provide information as to the source of the malfunction.
Typically, the scanner devices used today to retrieve such error codes from an OBD or DLC port are large, complex, and importantly expensive. The devices typically include a data processing computer, having a cable that can be coupled to the OBD or DLC port. The error codes are retrieved from the vehicle, and fed into the processing unit of the device. The processing unit of the device includes software for processing the information retrieved from the error code, which, along with a database of information, correlates the error codes to specific vehicle malfunction conditions.
In order to properly process data received from the DLC or OBD port, the diagnostic device is required to have a substantial amount of processing capability in order to process the retrieved data, a substantial database of information about the particular vehicle from which the data is retrieved, and which correlates the error codes to the particular malfunctions; and a display (either electronic, or through a printer) that is capable of displaying or printing out a message in some format. This format can take the form of either an error code (e.g. error number P0171), or some natural language description of the error (e.g. system too lean (bank one)).
Because of the processing, storage and display requirements attendant to such a device, the cost of such a device is usually outside of the range desired by most automobile owners, and even some smaller automobile service facilities. As such, prior to the present invention, the only persons who typically possessed such diagnostic devices were automobile service facilities such as service stations, automobile repair shops and automobile dealerships.
One difficulty with the isolation of such diagnostic devices within the hands of service personnel (as opposed to consumers) is that consumers are often denied the opportunity to have access to diagnostic information about their vehicle, thus putting consumers at the mercy of the service repair facility.
Unfortunately, economic factors, ethical laxity, and lack of knowledge conspire too often, thereby causing unnecessary repairs to be made to vehicles, and hence, from the consumer""s perspective, unnecessary expenses to be incurred in the repair of their vehicles.
This problem is not inconsequential. According to a National Highway and Traffic Administration report, of the approximately $50 billion dollars spent annually in America for automobile repair and maintenance, roughly $20 billion dollars of this amount is spent on unnecessary or fraudulent repairs. Statistically, this means that 40 cents of every dollar spent on automobile repair in America is at worst, wasted, and at best, unnecessary.
Because of the high cost of automobile repair, and the unfortunate high incidence of unnecessary and fraudulent repairs, many consumers live in dread of an automotive malfunction and the required trip to an automobile service facility. The consumer""s fear is exacerbated by the fact that the complexity of contemporary automobiles precludes most consumers from diagnosing the problems themselves. As such, the consumer is left to the mercy of the automobile technician who informs the consumer of the malfunctions, and suggests the repair therefor. Since the consumer cannot diagnose the problems herself, the consumer is never quite sure whether the service technician is being truthful, or alternately, suggesting repairs that need not be performed. This fear is often exacerbated by the fact that many repair facilities pay their service writers commissions for the services and parts xe2x80x9csoldxe2x80x9d by the service writer.
Admittedly, this problem with consumer ignorance could be mitigated if the consumer were to have her own scanner type diagnostic device. However, this solution is not practical, as such scanners typically sell for $500.00 to $3,000.00. Additionally, various adaptors and data cartridges must be purchased for different types of vehicles. Most importantly, few, if any of these scanners provide output in a form that is of value to a non-mechanic layperson. In summary, the cost of such a scanner, when all parts and databases are assembled, can exceed the price and usefulness where it would be profitable for consumers to purchase them. Examples of such scanners are sold by Snap-On, Inc. of Waukegan, Ill., and can be seen at www.snapon.com. One such illustrative scanner is the Snap-On, Super-Deluxe graphing scanner, Stock No. MTG25002900.
As the cost of such a scanner is beyond the practical affordability of most consumers, it is easy to deduce that providing consumers with currently existing scanners provides no real, economically viable solution for consumers.
Therefore, it is one object of the present invention to provide a device that is small enough, and can be manufactured inexpensively enough to allow consumers to retrieve error codes from their vehicle diagnostic system, to therefore be better informed of the malfunctions visiting their vehicles.
According to the present invention, a vehicle monitoring and maintenance device is capable of being connected to a diagnostic port of a vehicle. The monitoring and maintenance device comprises a hand holdable, data acquisition and transfer device. The data acquisition and transfer device includes a first data link connectable to a diagnostic port of a vehicle for retrieving diagnostic data from the vehicle; and a second data link connectable to a global computer network communicable device. The data acquisition and transfer device also includes a processor and memory unit capable of retrieving unprocessed diagnostic data containing error codes from the vehicle via the first data link, storing unprocessed diagnostic data for a period of time, and transferring the unprocessed data to the global computer network communicable device, to the second data link. The hand holdable data acquisition and transfer device lacks sufficient data processing capability to fully process the unprocessed diagnostic data into human useable diagnostic information.
Preferably, the processor and memory unit of the hand holdable data acquisition and transfer unit includes a random access memory (RAM) and preferably a Non Volatile Random Access Memory (NVRAM) for storing the operating system, and a non-volatile random access memory for storing the unprocessed diagnostic data retrieved from the vehicle. This non-volatile random access memory can comprise a flash memory. Additionally, the network communicable device can comprise a personal computer such as a desktop, notebook, or personal data assistant that is capable of communicating, through a global computer network, to a server. This server contains sufficient processing capability for processing the unprocessed data transmitted by the personal computer into natural language diagnostic information.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for monitoring and maintaining a vehicle having a diagnostic port. The method includes the retrieval of unprocessed data from a diagnostic data port of the vehicle by employing a hand holdable data acquisition and transfer device. The data acquisition and transfer device comprises a first data link connectable to a diagnostic port of the vehicle for retrieving unprocessed diagnostic data from a vehicle, and a second data link connectable to a global computer network communicable device. The data acquisition and transfer device further include a processor and memory unit capable of retrieving unprocessed data from the vehicle via the first data link; storing the unprocessed diagnostic data for a limited period of time; and transferring the unprocessed data to a global computer network, through the second data link. The hand holdable data acquisition and transfer device lack sufficient data processing capability to fully process the unprocessed diagnostic data into human useable diagnostic information.
The data from the data acquisition and transfer device is transferred to a global computer network communicable device. The partially unprocessed data is transferred, via a global computer network, from the global computer network communicable device to a server. A server is provided that includes software having diagnostic information necessary to identify, from the unprocessed data, sources of conditions within the vehicle giving rise to error codes in the unprocessed data. The server is used to process the unprocessed data, and to prepare a vehicle condition report in a natural language. The vehicle condition report is transferred, via the global computer network, to a global communicable network communicable device.
Preferably, the vehicle condition report is transferred back to the global network communicable device of the person who submitted the unprocessed data, so that the vehicle owner or service technician can learn about the malfunction conditions affecting his or her car. Alternately, the data can be communicated to a third party, such as a vehicle service provider, a vehicle evaluator, or a vehicle manufacturer. Additionally, the preferred method also includes providing the server with a data base including labor data, and parts data, and in particular, labor costs (or time interval) data, and parts cost data. This labor and cost data can be correlated with the identified vehicle malfunctions, to provide the consumer with an estimate of the cost of repairing the vehicles.
One feature of the present invention is that data acquisition device of the present invention lacks sufficient data processing capability, including memory capability, to fully process the unprocessed diagnostic data into human-useable diagnostic information. This feature has the advantage of enabling the device to be manufactured much less expensively than prior known devices.
The Applicants believe that the high costs of known scanners results primarily from the primary high-cost components within traditional scanner-type devices such as their processing units, memory units, and display units. As alluded to above, converting the error codes retrieved from a vehicle into a human readable and understandable action report, that either suggests the cause of the error, or preferably, suggests a proposed solution to the malfunction, requires that the scanning device include a database. This database must contain information about vehicular error codes, and be capable of correlating these error codes with the malfunction to which they relate. The size of the database is large due to the large number of vehicle manufacturers, and vehicle models that contain a variety (and sometimes a large number) of error codes.
The existence of a large database mandates significant xe2x80x9cdata crunchingxe2x80x9d capabilities within a data processor that requires a rather fast and powerful processing unit. As such, the combination of a large memory unit to hold the large amount of data, when coupled to the need for a fast, powerful processor requires the device to include expensive components to ensure the proper operation of the device. Additionally, in order to display the error codes in a user-readable format, a multi-line display, of the type that one might find on a typical personal data assistant is also required.
It follows therefore, that a device that avoids the need for a large amount of memory and processing capability, along with an expensive display, can be manufactured much less expensively than one requiring a large memory, powerful processors and a sophisticated display.
Although the Applicants"" invention does not eliminate the need for significant memory, processing capabilities and displays, the Applicants"" invention obviates the need for such high-cost components within the hand holdable device of the present invention, by permitting the user to rely on the high-cost components that the user likely already possesses (or has access to), such as the processing memory and display components within the Applicants"" personal computer or one at his local library. Additionally, by employing a web-accessible server to perform the majority of the data crunching and the database maintenance functions, the Applicants"" invention further reduces the component investment that must be born by the vehicle owner/consumer.
In summary, by reducing the technological requirements of a hand holdable unit in favor of relying on technological components of the user""s already-existing personal computer, an offsite database system, and a service providers"" web server, the hand holdable device that performs the unique function (relative to the computer and the web server) of retrieving data from the particular vehicle is reduced in cost to the point where such a hand holdable device can be produced within a range that can be afforded by most vehicle owner/consumers, and that represents a good investment for vehicle owners and consumers, when compared to currently existing devices. The frequency of breakdowns of many vehicles over their normal service life, and the cryptic nature of output from currently produced devices is not likely to justify the $2,000 to $3,000 investment required with many currently available devices, even if the use of such a current device would permit the user to save the estimated 40% xe2x80x9cwasted servicesxe2x80x9d fees discussed above. However, a device that is priced at somewhere between 5% and 10% (or so) of such currently known devices, and preferably at less than $100.00, would provide a good investment for the consumers, and, might likely pay for itself in one or two trips to the repair shop, through the savings gained by enabling the consumer to avoid unnecessary services.
These and other features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the detailed description and drawings presented below, which set forth the best mode of practicing the invention perceived presently by the applicants.